Cher Journal
by Ikagura-Marvel
Summary: Tony, après son accident, se sent mal, quel lourd secret porte t-il? De son côté, Maxxie fait tout pour l'aider, mais doit se confronter à ses propres problèmes. Rating M justifié vers le chapitre 4. (résumé assez nul)


16/01/13 Cher Journal

Chapitre 1 :

Pdv Tony :

(Mardi 13 Décembre)

« _Cher journal,_

_Malheureusement, j'en étais toujours au même point, la peur au ventre, peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser de moi. Voilà ma faille, très bien cachée, mais pas invisible. C'est peut-être pour ça que je fais autant de mal à mes amis, ils me connaissent trop bien, Sid, Michelle, Jahl, Maxxie, Anwar et Chris. C'est en quelque sorte le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour leur cacher cette faiblesse._

_Etre gay quand on s'appelle Tony Stonem, ce n'est pas vraiment simple, une réputation qui te colle au cul à tenir, un père qui n'est pas très tolérant, et des tas d'autres choses…_

_Ça fait maintenant 2 mois que j'ai eu mon accident, alors je ne sais plus où j'en suis, m'en étais-je rendu compte avant… Je pleurs, je pleurs encore, ce n'est pas digne du grand Tony Stonem, c'est ce qu'on me répète le plus souvent maintenant, cette putain phrase qui résonne dans ma tête à chaque fois que je veux m'exprimer ou bien lâcher toutes ces émotions refoulées au fond de moi._ »

J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je planque mon journal, et saisie un livre à côté de moi.

-Salut Tony. Maman a une réunion, elle rentre dans 3 heures, tu veux sortir ?

- Non, je suis pas trop d'humeur, puis je suis en train de lire… Une autre fois ! J'esquisse un petit sourire, et je la vois qui me regarde de travers.

-Tony, tu tiens ton livre à l'envers ! Je vérifie et constate qu'elle a raison. Je la regarde et lui dit.

-Tu sais, l'accident… J'ai quelques incohérences.

-Tony, te fou pas moi, ça fait 3 semaines que tu t'ais totalement rétablie, n'essaye pas de me faire gober ça. Elle se leva et repartit à ses occupations.

Pdv Effy :

(Mercredi 14 Décembre)

-Tony ! Tony !

J'en a marre d'être toujours obligé de crier comme une dératée pour qu'il m'entende !

-Tony !

Bon, c'est décidé, je vais le chercher. Je monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte de la chambre, et, personne. Pas de Tony. Je regarde sur le lit, et voie un petit post-it avec écris dessus : « Je suis partit avec papa ce matin, il fallait que j'aille au lycée un peu plutôt, désolé de t'avoir fait crier sœurette ! (Je t'aime) »

Ahh, qu'est ce qu'il est énervant quand il fait ça, je jette le papier à la poubelle, et m'allonge dans le lit de Tony, et j'heurte quelque chose de dure en dessous de l'oreiller, je saisie l'objet en question : Un journal.

Je fais quoi, je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre pas… Mes mains enchaînent les mouvements toutes seules, le bouquin s'ouvre, les pages se tournent…

«_Cher Journal,_

_Michelle et Sid sont ensemble, et moi, je suis seul, terriblement seul. Tout le monde me fuit, comme si mon accident avait fait de moi un associable. Les seules étant encore là pour moi, c'est Effy et Maxxie, je comprends qu'Effy me soutienne, c'est ma sœur, on s'est toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles, mais j'ai du mal à cerné Maxxie, qu'elles sont ses intentions. Il est là tous les jours, après tout ce que je lui ai fait en Russie… Il ne m'en veut plus je pense, et tant mieux, car en ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un point d'accroche, quelqu'un à qui me confier, bien sûr, je ne peux pas tout dire à Effy, elle ne comprendrait surement pas. Depuis l'accident, je suis terrorisé par les bus, et comme je ne sors en ville qu'avec lui, il est le seul à savoir à quel point je réagis mal quand un passe à côté de moi mais malgré ça, j'en profite, par exemple pour lui prendre la main, pour me coller à lui, et oui, je suis un profiteur. J'ai peur de ce que je fais, je prends du risque, mais après tout, c'est tellement bon ! »_

_Elle referme le journal de son frère de peur de comprendre, et envoie un sms à Tony : « Il faut qu'on parle ce soir _»

Pdv Maxxie :

« Anwar, tu fais chier, arrête de regarder mes dessins ! C'est perso !

- Ohh ! Tais-toi l'homo. Au faite, tu me donneras celui là !

Je regarde le dessin en question, c'est celui où joue de la clarinette, une de mes plus belles réussites. Quand j'y repense, Jahl qui est enceinte de Chris, c'est complètement invraisemblable. On me connait surtout pour connaître tout sur tout de mes amis, et aussi pour savoir dessiner le traie de caractère le plus distinct chez eux. Par exemple pour Sid, c'est sa générosité, la douceur pour Jahl, la gentillesse d'Anwar, la bonté d'âme pour Michelle, et la complexité pour Cassie. Cassie… Je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal pour dessiner quelqu'un, elle est tellement incompréhensible, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'adore, c'est devenue en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie. La seule personne qu'il me reste à dessiner maintenant, c'est Tony, mais je n'y arrive pas, dès que j'essaye de trouver quelque chose de bon en lui, je bloque, et je ne trouve pas ce…

« Hey Maxxie ! Maxxie !

- Quoi encore Sid !

- Tu peux m'aider pour le DM d'histoire, je galère, en plus, j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Michelle ce soir.

- Débrouille-toi ! Toujours Michelle, t'en a pas marre ! »

Je quitte la salle de cours pile à la sonnerie pensant à ce que peut ressentir Cassie en les voyant tous les deux, et croise Chris dans le couloir. Il a l'air mal. Je lui attrape l'épaule et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Il se met à m'expliquer que Jahl et lui se sont disputés à cause de leur future progéniture. Ils auraient malencontreusement parlé du changement de couches lorsque le bébé arriverait, et il aurait refusé la tâche de manière peu délicate.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, tu connais Jahl surement mieux que moi, elle finira par jeter l'éponge.

- Merci Maxxie !

- Derien, c'est normal, dit, t'aurais pas quelques pilules ?

- Si, attend ! »

Il fouille dans sont sac et sort deux pilules, une blanche et une bleue.

« Tiens, la blanche, c'est pour te sentir bien, la bleue, c'est une petite surprise !

- Merci ! »

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, il repart en me faisant un petit clin d'œil et tend le pouce en fixant la pilule surprise.


End file.
